The Dreamstone (film)
The Dreamstone is a American/British/Taiwanese/French/Finnish/Dutch/German/Danish Theatrical-release 3D Live-action/CG-Animated Family Fantasy-Adventure Feature film based on Fan-Favorited 1990 Cartoon Series "The Dreamstone" This will be directed by Mel Gibson It was Co-produced by Icon Productions and Walt Disney Pictures., also distributed worldwide by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures The Film's Animations, CGI, Special Effects and VFX provided by Framestore This film will bring back "The Dreamstone", which rises into a New CGI Sequel Reboot. Coming soon in 2010's (17, 18, or 19) or 2020's (20, 21, 22, or 23). The film location is (Where?) Synopsis (Any ideas about the synopsis) Rufus, Amberly, and their baby son "Ribbon", were Continues on Adventures. When Rufus, Amberly, Ribbon, Pildit, Wildit, Spildit, The Dream Maker, Albert, Bridgie the Male Heligator, Priscilla the Female Heligator and the gang called "Nices" of human kids, teenagers, and young adults from Earth, all teams up to set off to Viltheed and The Land of Nightmares to Defeat Zordrak to save The Land of Dreams. Plot (Any ideas about the plot) Chapter 1 The kids, teenagers, and young adults are all orphans during WWII and lived with Wealth man and finds a Magic Book "The Sleeping World" which sends them into the World. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Characters (Any ideas about the characters) Humans/Main Cast * Thomas McChill, Leader of "Nices" and hero from Earth as Asa Butterfield - * The Dream Maker as Ben Kingsley - * Animated Characters * Rufus as David Thewlis - * Amberly as Natalia Tena - * Albert the Dog Fish as (?) - * Pildit as Bill Hader - *Lord Zordrak as Ralph Fiennes - *Urpgor as Bill Nighy - *Corporal Frizz by Ozzy Osbourne - *Corporal Nug as Billy Connolly - *Sgt. Blob as Jemaine Clement - *Bridgie as Ian Mckellen - *Priscilla as Imelda Staunton New Characters Bridgie1.jpg|Bridgie the Heligator Priscilla1.jpg|Priscilla, Bridgie's Wife Cast David_Thewlis_2008.jpg|David Thewlis as Rufus Natalia_Tena_Sydney_20120616_1.jpg|Natalia Tena as Amberley Bill_Nighy_Pride_TIFF_2014.jpg|Bill Nighy as Urpgor Ralph_Fiennes_2013.jpg|Ralph Fiennes as Lord Zordrak bill-hader-6.jpg|Bill Hader as Pildit Ben_Kingsley_2012.jpg|Ben Kingsley as The Dream Maker (Live-action) OzzyChangingHands02-20-2010new.jpg|Ozzy Osbourne as Corporal Frizz Billy_Connolly_Festival_Cine_Sidney.jpg|Billy Connolly as Corporal Nug Jemaine_Clement_Fantastic_Fest_(cropped).jpg|Jemaine Clement as Sgt. Blob SDCC13_-_Ian_McKellen.jpg|Ian McKellen as Bridgie Imelda_Staunton_(2011).jpg|Imelda Staunton as Priscilla Asa_Butterfield_at_TIFF_2014.jpg|Asa Butterfield as Thomas McChill (Live action( *Many More - TBA/TBC Soundtrack *"Better Than a Dream" by Katie Melua *"Locking Up the Sun" by Poets of the Fall *Cosmic Girl by Jamiroquai Scores *TBA/TBC Trailer Song *Teaser Trailer - "First Night, First Day" by Mychael Danna *First Trailer - "Do or Die" by 30 Seconds to Mars *Second Trailer - "New Life" (Sun) by Thomas Bergersen (Two-Steps from Hell) *Third Trailer - "Cosmic Girl" by Jamiroquai *Fourth Trailer - "Take on Me" by A-ha Trailer (Any ideas to write the trailer) Gallery (Any ideas about the gallery) Posters TBA Trailers TBA Photos TBA Concept Arts TBA Characters TBA Storyboards TBA Stills TBA Designs Albert_Designs1.png|Albert was Actually a Spiny dogfish shark in this Movie as a CG Redesign AlbertProfile01.png|Old and Original Design (TV Series) spinarolo-2.jpg|New and Redesigned Albert (Movie) Others Video Production TBA Designs TBA Development TBA Casting TBA Animation TBA Music TBA Reception and Release TBA Shorts TBA Animated Shorts TBA Theatrical Shorts TBA Home Media Shorts TBA Marketing TBA Home Media TBA DVD or Blu-Ray Main Menu TBA Broadway Musical Box office TBA Critical response TBA Accolades TBA Rating TBA Transcripts TBA Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Quotes TBA Outtakes Sequels TBA Trivia TBA Category:The Dreamstone Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Live Action Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:3D Category:Icon Productions Category:GK Films Category:Infinitum Nihil Category:Walden Media Category:Heyday Films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Family films Category:DHX Media Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:CGI animated Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Films Category:Animation Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer animation Category:Mel Gibson Category:Films directed by Mel Gibson Category:DVD